


I can't do that

by JungleKarmaPippa



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Jungle Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleKarmaPippa/pseuds/JungleKarmaPippa
Summary: RJ and Dom go for a night expedition while studying at the Pai Zhua academy. Dom quickly discovers he doesn't like RJ's plans at all.





	I can't do that

**Author's Note:**

> Found a lovely prompt in Tumblr during a slow afternoon at work. That's my excuse, really.

“RJ, where are we going?!” Dom asked in an urgent whisper.

“Keep it down, will you? Or do you want to get caught?” RJ answered, illuminating their way with a flashlight. 

Dom walked up to his friend. “Where are we going?” 

“To the lake,” RJ answered as if it was obvious, pointing in the direction ahead of them. 

Dom’s face went a new shade of pale. “The lake?”

“Yes.”

“To do what?”

“To swim!” RJ told him. "That's the plan, Dom."

“Won’t it be cold?” 

RJ chuckled. “‘Won’t it be cold?’ he asked, trying to hide he’s scared of getting caught…”

“I’m not scared of getting caught,” Dom told him, punching him on the arm. “We’ve done all sorts of things without getting caught. But why the lake?”

“Because it’s summer, and it’s super hot and I think a swim will be cool, literally. Now, shut up, you’re going to get us caught!”

They finally made their way to the lake, which was as still as a pool. The moonlight was scarce but it still reflected on the still surface. 

“Isn’t it lovely?” RJ asked with a smile.

“Are we sure it’s safe to swim in it? What if there’s sharks in it?” Dom asked.

RJ looked at him with a confused look. “Sharks are sea water creatures, Dom. Trust me, I know a lot about sharks.”

“What about piranhas? I’ve read a lot about piranhas, they eat people and stuff,” Dom insisted, sounding mortified.

RJ took his shirt off and dropped it on the floor. “You obviously haven’t read the right things about Piranhas,” he said, dropping his sweatpants too. “Because, one, they are tropical fish who live in rivers, and two, they eat corpses, not living creatures.” Dom was still looking at the lake apprehensively. RJ sighed. “Dom, what’s really going on? Do you have a problem with us being naked around each other?”

Dom looked at him. “What?”

“We’re going skinny dipping, Dom,” RJ said, pulling the elastic band of his briefs to make the point. “You do know what that means, right?”

“Of course I know what skinny dipping is!” Dom dismissed, avoiding eye contact and blushing.

“I didn’t take you for someone who would be shy about something like this,” RJ commented, but didn’t take his briefs off.

Dom took off his shirt and his pants in quick and angry motions and stood there, looking at his friend with his arms spread. RJ raised an eyebrow and Dom took off his briefs. “I don’t mind being naked in front of you,” he snapped. “We’re room mates and best friends!”

“Right,” RJ whispered and took off his own briefs. “Race you to the water!” he said and started running.

He ran into the water laughing happily, splashing water all around him and when the lake was deep enough, he dove in completely, swimming around for a minute.

“Isn’t the water great, Dom? What did I tell you?” he asked, using his hands to dry the water from his face. He opened his eyes and noticed Dom was not with him. He looked around and by the moonlight, saw his friend still standing naked on the shore. He swam closer to Dom and called him: “Come on in, man, the water’s not that cold at all, it’s great!”

“No, I think I’ll just wait here, maybe wet my feet or something.”

“Dom,” RJ said, walking out of the water and standing close to his friend. “What’s up, man? Come on, you can tell me. We don’t have to be naked if you’re not comfortable, it’s alright.”

“It’s not that, RJ,” Dom whispered, moving to grab his briefs.

“Then what is it?” RJ insisted. “Come on, man, you can trust me, what’s up?”

“I can’t swim,” Dom let out in a quick barely audible whisper.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Actually, no, I didn’t.”

“I can’t swim, okay?” Dom admitted, his ears going red. “I don’t know how to swim and I don’t want to drown in the middle of the night, naked, in a lake almost nobody knows exists.”

RJ stood there in shock for two seconds and then started laughing.

“Oh, it’s funny, is it?” Dom asked.

“Not the fact that you can’t swim,” RJ explained with a smile. “It’s the fact you were embarrassed to tell me this that made me laugh.”

“Well, you’re a fish in the water!”

“Because I was raised by the beach, Dom,” RJ laughed off. “Come on, let’s stay on the shallow part and I’ll teach you how to swim.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, man,” RJ said, moving towards the water with Dom walking next to him. He wrapped an arm over his best friend’s shoulders and leaned in towards his face. “I will not let my best friend drown naked in a lake almost nobody knows about, or anywhere else, for that matter.”

Dom stood at the edge of the water and looked at RJ. “So what do I do first?”

“Get in the water, dude.”

“What do I do if I feel I’m drowning?”

“You get out of the water, Dom,” RJ said with a chuckle. “Come on, we’ll take it slow.”


End file.
